


I Can Save the World

by cindy0116z



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindy0116z/pseuds/cindy0116z
Summary: 基于妇联四剧情





	1. Chapter 1

短篇。

基于复仇者联盟4Tony剧情。

——————————

（一）

复仇者联盟基地。

托尼感受到冰凉的液体一滴一滴挤进他皮肤下的血管时，他的嘴唇上还残留着一点温度。

是这点温度，支撑着他坐在这里，听这身边聒噪的一堆白人佬说话。

他看到了小辣椒，她看起来很憔悴，但她是活生生的。不像那个孩子，他现在一定很冷。

史蒂夫突然强硬的把他从自己的小世界里拉了出来。说实话，比起所有人都等着他说点什么的这种安静，他更喜欢刚才七嘴八舌的感觉。

他在太空里已经安静太久了。

那会让一个人失去理智。

当他望着浩渺无垠的宇宙时，他所怀疑的，不是他能否拯救他所在乎的人，而是就算他拯救了那些人又怎么样。

他们依然是宇宙里的尘埃。

微不足道。

“我这里没有任何你需要的消息。”这句话从他的嘴里跳了出来，与其说是生命力，不如说是怒气支撑着他站了起来。

托尼感觉到要涌入他身体里的冰冷物质被切断了。

但他很快喘不过气。

所有的血液似乎都涌到了他眼睛的后方。

那是大脑的位置，对吗。

他甚至不确定现在喋喋不休的人是不是他。

但他清楚的听到了自己说的每一句话。

“我没有任何信息。”

“任何战略。”

“什么也没有。”

“我们曾经需要你。”

“但你走了。”

“我不信任你。”

“liar.”


	2. Chapter 2

基于妇联四托尼剧情。

————————

（二）

美好的五年。

可爱的女儿，一个想要成为父亲一样的小可怜儿。

一个郊外的房子，修建齐整的草坪。

有人就是看不惯。

托尼看到了一辆车，无情的碾压过他昨天下午牺牲了和小辣椒的饭后时光才修剪好的草坪。

斯蒂夫，一身正气。

娜塔莎，美丽动人。

还有一个傻子。

这个傻子还试图说服他采用《回到未来》的全部套路去把那些人带回来。

他不知道曾经也有一个孩子，他用电影里的方法打败了可能是宇宙前十强的大反派。

拜托，那个变戏法的都被他拿下了。

可是那个孩子做到了，即使在飞船上船上炸出了一个洞，让他差点回不到地球。

当然这不是那孩子的错，他也并不是飞船无法使用的原因。何况后来也有个强大到不像地球人的女士扛着他回来了。

他只是有些想那个孩子。

“如果你们想留下吃午餐的话。”

他们不会。

这群傻子。


End file.
